1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of searching a target position by using, for example, a portable telephone system and a recording medium having a search program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person finds out the other party for meeting by appointment, it is thought to take methods such that by utilizing a portable telephone, both parties teach each other a target object near a location of the other party while they are speaking, or a name of a meeting place or facility name is taught in advance to find out by watching a map.
However, it is often impossible to find out the other party, in case that an intention is not told to the other party, the meeting person is not acquainted, or a person is not used to watching the map.
Particularly in case of crowded places, it is more difficult to find out the other party.
When the target object is not a person having the portable telephone but a facility such as a company or a store, in order to find out the target facility, it is proposed that a navigate system equipped with a car or a map is utilized.
However, in these cases, the target facility can be hardly found if a signboard of the target facility is not prominent or if a person is not used to watching the map.